Gohan & Videl's Epic Saga
by Nikolai-FSU
Summary: Starts at the Cell games, a little change to how it went down in the series, will go on through high school and into a different arc than Buu.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's my first story, I got a bunch of idea's, I'm trying to make it a little different then most Videl/Gohan stories, its hard since so many have been made though :P I'm not sure how fast I will update though, I'm in college and I'm taking all classes that give me a ton of work to do so I don't have much time to write but I will try to get chapters out as fast as I can.**

**Also, I like reviews, they are what motivates me to write, so if you guys want more chapters, gimme some feedback. But don't give me shitty feedback knocking my story, go jump off a bridge before that cause I don't care, I'm doing this because I want to and hopefully people will enjoy it, basically if you feel the urge to complain, leave. I dont need that type of people reading my stuff. (If you haven't noticed I've delt with some real asshat commenters in the past). **

**But give me good feedback and ill love you and get chapters out that much faster!**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about dbz in any shape or form so get off me.**

**Prologue**

"For those of you who are just tuning in, we are live at the cell games watching AHH!" yelled the announcer as his crew and Hercule were blown back by the force of the fight.

"Give it up Goku, you can't win. How does it feel to be the last hope for this pathetic planet and yet know you can't do anything to stop me." Said Cell as he hovered mid air looking down at the crater containing Goku.

Goku slowly got up lifting the rubble that buried him. "Just because you're stronger doesn't mean that you're automatically the victor. Besides, who said anything about me being the last hope?" said Goku looking up at Cell.

"_How can they fight like that?..."_ thought Hercule as he watched the two warriors battle. Hearing Goku's declaration of not being the last hope, Hercule immediately started to get nervous. _"OH No!, he can't mean that I'm the last hope!"_

Back in a rather large house, three kids watched in amazement as Cell and the unknown warrior battled it out. "Wow that golden haired guy is pretty strong!" said Erasa watching the tv. "Not nearly as strong as Hercule though, right Videl?" asked Sharpner looking over to the raven haired child. Videl just kept watching, responding with just a "ya.." _'My dad's strong, but not that strong…' "_Hey! Did you hear what that guy said? He's going to let Hercule take over!" cheered Erasa. "It's about time." Said Sharpner. Videl just kept looking with a worried face, there was no way her dad could fight like that.

"Another fighter? You got to be joking Goku, which one of these weak things do you think could possibly beat me?" Said Cell starring at Goku like he had three heads.

"WOOOOO GO HERCULE!!" yelled Erasa and Sharpner.

'_Please not me, Please not me'_ thought Hercule.

Goku smirked at Cell, then turned around facing the rest of the Z warriors. "You're up, Gohan."

The Z warriors looked shocked, out of all them why Gohan, he was just a child.

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T THAT IDIOT PICK HERCULE!?" yelled Sharpner as he ran up to the tv shaking it violently. Videl was inwardly relieved, but was now confused, she didn't hear the name of the fighter the golden haired guy picked but she saw the guy pointing to the little boy in the group. '_Is that boy really going to fight that monster? He looks around my age, how could he even think about fighting at that level' _thought Videl as Erasa was now trying to pry Sharpner away from the tv so she could see the 'cute' boy as she was calling him.

Cell watched Goku fly over to where the rest of his friends were. '_He has finally gone insane.'_

"Goku what on earth are you thinking? How can you expect Gohan to be any kind of match for someone like Cell!? If Gohan fights he will die!" Yelled Piccolo not wanting to have to watch Gohan get killed. Goku looked at Piccolo smiling, "That won't happen" he then turned to his son. "So are you ready son?" Gohan just looked shocked, "You want me to really fight with Cell? If you couldn't beat him, then how could" Gohan was cut off by Goku, "Don't say that son. Look, when me and Cell were fighting, did you find it hard at all to see our movements?" asked Goku. "Well, no. I could see everything, but that was only because you and Cell weren't using your full powers" "I don't know about Cell son, but I was giving it my all. You thought I was holding back because you were comparing my power to your own".

"Gohan, is this true?" asked Piccolo who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "yes…". Vegeta was also shocked. '_He thought Kakarrot was holding back!? How strong did he get to think that!? He's just a kid, there's no way he's that strong!'_

"So you ready to go beat him son?" asked Goku smiling proudly down at his son. "Ya!" replied Gohan. With that he took off his weighted cloak then jumped down to where Cell was. Everyone else could only look on, hoping Goku knew what he was doing.

"Hercule, what is your take on this decision of having this little boy fight Cell?" asked the announcer. Hercule immediately put on his cocky face and responded, "Well the kid is brave I'll give him that. But this is a man's fight, little kids shouldn't be around, after Cell makes him cry and go home I'll take over and break that green bean's scrawny little neck HAHA!" "And their you have it folks, once this match is over shortly, the world champion will finally step in the ring and save the world!" shouted the announcer. Hercule turned back towards where the two fighters were standing, '_I just hope this kid beats Cell up enough for me to take him… what was that kids name? Gohan?'_

"Well then I guess since you are the last hope, I'll end this quickly and destroy the planet" Said Cell. "You won't be destroying anything anymore Cell, I will defeat you!" shouted Gohan as he started to power up causing the entire area to quake.

"Oh my god! Did you hear him, he's so dreamy!" squealed Erasa, Videl just rolled her eyes.

After a few seconds Gohan's power up was finished. "This is amazing, he's improved so much…" said Piccolo watching his former student. '_This is insane! He's even stronger than Kakarrot!'_ screamed Vegeta in his head. The rest of the warriors looked on just as shocked.

"Well maybe Goku wasn't half lying after all. Maybe I'll play with you before I finish you off boy" mocked Cell now a bit more curious at Gohan's power.

Gohan then lunged at Cell with his speed, surprising Cell a bit but nothing he couldn't handle. He was still slightly stronger. Cell began to barrage Gohan with punches and kicks, however Gohan was able to dodge them with his speed. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to kick it up a notch" said Cell as he powered up then charged at Gohan punching him square in the face, before Gohan could recover Cell had gone behind him and grabbed him in a bear hold. Gohan began to yell as Cell's grip tightened.

"See Goku! This is too much for Gohan, he's not ready to fight this kind of adversary!" Yelled Piccolo looking at Goku, but Goku just had a smile as he watched his son fight.

Gohan still being held by Cell, quickly slammed the back of his head into Cell's face causing Cell to let go, Gohan quickly phased out behind Cell, roundhouse kicking him in the back. As Cell went flying through the air, using his speed, Gohan again phased next to Cell then elbowed him causing Cell to go flying down into the ground. But as soon as Cell hit the ground he phased behind Gohan chopping the side of his neck making Gohan descend down into the same crater Cell was just in. But unlike Cell's fall, Gohan took damage. Cell smirked as he watched Gohan unbury himself, he had a few cuts and blood dripping down his forehead.

"Your stronger than Goku boy but you are still inferior to my strength!" Shouted Cell. "Goku really did go insane when he sent you in to fight me".

"You're wrong Cell! I know now why my dad wants me to fight you and why I'm the only one that can defeat you" said Gohan.

"Oh really? Do tell" replied Cell as he landed near the rubble Gohan was standing in.

"It's because whenever I get angry enough, something clicks inside of me and gives me incredible power, my dad knows that if you were to push me far enough into a corner, I would become strong enough to easily destroy you" replied Gohan.

"Easily defeat me? HA, never in a million years boy, however I am interested in this power you speak of, maybe I can bring it out" said Cell smirking. Cell them started creating miniature versions of himself from his tail. "These are my Cell juniors, I hope sicking them on your friends will make you angry enough to give me a challenge" with that they all charged at the Z warriors.

"That's horrible! That's like torturing the boy!" said Erasa as the three friends watched Cell make smaller versions of himself to attack the boy's friends in order for him to get angry. '_poor kid, I can't believe how strong he is though, he might not be as strong as Cell but he's fighting with him, and he's only around my age… could I become that strong?' _thought Videl trying not to keep her eyes off the young fighter.

The Z warriors were getting slaughtered, the only ones who could really defend themselves were Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo. The others were just not strong enough or too exhausted in Goku's case to keep up with the Cell Jrs for long.

Gohan was starting to really get pissed off. "TELL THEM TO STOP IT!!" he yelled at Cell who only in return smirked then told his minions to kill them.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Gohan, his power was going insane. "TELL THEM TO STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" he yelled again.

Android 16 flew next to Gohan and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Gohan, I know how much you love life and don't want to hurt anyone. But people like Cell can't be talked to. Just let it out Gohan, you have the power I can sense it, just let it out. This is a good place, protect this planet that I've come to love."

"ugh, enough with this sentimental heap of garbage" Cell then sent a blast into the android completely obliterating it.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan screamed.

"This could all end if you would only show your strength Gohan, 16's death was your fault" said Cell.

That struck Gohan hard, '_16 you loved life, you sacrificed yourself to help protect it, and you were just an android…' _Gohan was pushed over the edge, in a state of shock, he was about to break into the next level when Cell spoke up.

"If after all that you're still not angry enough at me to show me your power then hopefully this will!" Cell then disappeared, Gohan turned around towards the Z warriors in horror.

As soon as Gohan laid eyes on Cell, Cell's tail extended and went right through Goku's chest.

"OH NO!, he just killed that boy's father!" said Erasa in a very low voice. Videl still being young, couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to do such a thing, and all the boy was doing was trying to save everyone..

The Z warriors all screamed, "GOKU!!" they ran to him, "GOKU NO!!" yelled krillin looking down at his best friend. All Goku could do was say his last words, "You.. are all.. s-sa.. safe" his eyes then closed dead.

'_FATHER!!… I'm so sorry, you put so much confidence in me and I let you die! NO MORE DEATH!!'_

The entire planet started to shake, Cell as well as the Z warriors all turned to look at where the source was, all they could see was a blinding light.

"AHHHH!!" Gohan screamed his heart out, half in anger and half in sorrow.

As the light faded and the smoke cleared, what they saw was shocking, but not nearly as shocking as what they felt. Gohan's power was through the roof ten times over. He had ascended past a Super Saiyan, and before anyone could even react Gohan had punched Cell so hard he keeled over and threw up android 18. The Z warriors were a bit shocked at this sight, but Cell was in a state of panic, not only did he just lose half his strength, but even at full power Gohan was still insanely stronger than him.

Cell still recovering from the transformation back to his previous form tried to plead 'stop' but before he could, Gohan grabbed and ripped off his tail then shoved it down Cell's throat, then tossed him into the air. In an instant Gohan powered up a blast and hurled it at Cell destroying every piece of him. By the time the Z warriors could react, Cell was dead.

However the Z warriors couldn't celebrate, they could only watch as Gohan walked over to his dad's body, collapsed on his knees while powering down to normal and crying his eye's out. He had let not only 16 die right in front of him but his own father as well.

**--**

**If you guys read this far I hope I didn't waste your time, if you liked it give some feed back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next update, It's a little shorter than the first one but I wanted to get something out and the next part I want to write will be better off in an additional chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about dbz in any shape or form so get off me.**

**Chapter 1**

The Z warriors watched as the young hero shed his tears of sorrow.

"father… I'm so sorry, it's all my fault.. If only I could of tapped into my powers sooner I could of saved you…" weeped Gohan.

"If only I wasn't so" Gohan couldn't finish as he was sent flying into a rock formation.

"Vegeta! What is your problem!?" shouted Krillin after watching Vegeta just deck Gohan. However Vegeta didn't reply and just shot off to where he hit Gohan.

When Vegeta arrived, Gohan was just lying in the rubble still sobbing. "STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW!!" scolded Vegeta getting Gohan's attention but still didn't stop crying. "You're no longer a child, you're a true Saiyan warrior, and true Saiyan warriors don't cry over anything or blame themselves for how a battle turns out" said Vegeta actually trying to help out the son of his rival.

Gohan looked up at Vegeta not crying as much, "but it was because of my inability to control my power that." Gohan was cut off again as Vegeta landed another punch into the boy's stomach causing Gohan to lose his breath.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!?" screamed Vegeta. "Any intelligent warrior knows that what happens in battle happens, we can only improve on our mistakes, what you're doing right now won't change a damned thing boy"

"Vegeta's right Gohan" said a familiar voice seemingly coming from the sky.

"Dad?" said Gohan in a low voice.

"Look Gohan, nobody is upset with you, especially me. I couldn't be more proud of you son, if it wasn't for you, not only would I be dead, but so would everyone on earth and even the universe." Said Goku. "Besides, maybe now there won't be any more evil coming to harm the planet now that I'm gone."

"But dad! I need you, mom need's you!" pleaded Gohan.

"You've surpassed me by far Gohan, and we have to think about the safety of the people of earth. Your mom will understand… I'll see you around son, hopefully not too soon though. And remember, I'll always be proud of you no matter what you do…" with that the voice faded.

Gohan had stopped crying by now. Still looking up at the sky where his dad's voice came from, he said in a low voice, "thanks Vegeta, I needed those punches" he then flew off heading back home.

Back at west city it had just been announced that Cell had been defeated by the hands of Hercule.

"YAAA WE ARE SAFE!!" yelled Erasa as she and Sharpner were jumping around retardedly. "I told you they should of let Hercule fight sooner!" said Sharpner still jumping. "Come on Videl, aren't you excited? Your dad just saved the world!" said Erasa. Videl gave a fake smile, "Ya… it's awesome."

"You don't seem that enthused about it…" said Erasa looking at Videl questioningly. However she got no response.

'_I don't believe my father beat him, there's just no way…' _Thought Videl as she kept thinking about how that little boy fought before the t.v. went out.

"OH! I know whats wrong with Videl!" shouted Erasa just remembering something.

Videl looked at her best friend waiting for her to continue.

"You're worried about that little boy! I mean he was really cute!" said Erasa.

"WHAT!? No way! I hate boys!" replied Videl turning red.

"Oh really? Then why is it that you look like a tomato? I couldn't help but notice that you couldn't take your eyes off him when he was fighting, and I thought I was bad…"

"What about me Videl!?" whined Sharpner.

"What you mean what? I just said I hate boys, are you def?" replied Videl as she grabbed a pillow from the couch hitting Sharpner across the face.

"Ow! that does it!" shouted Sharpner as he grabbed a pillow.

"I want in!" shouted Erasa as she grabbed one as well.

And so the three friends began their pillow fight, but Videl was still thinking. '_I have this feeling that my father wasn't the one to defeat Cell, somehow I know it was that little boy. I'll definitely find out for sure. But for now, I want to become strong just like him, if he can do it then so can I!'_

Back near the area that the Cell games took place, a female figure stood on a cliff overlooking the just cleared battlefield.

"I didn't think there were other Saiyans still alive… at least they indirectly stopped my husband from doing something idiotic..." she said to herself then looked towards the sky where Gohan had flown off to. "I still can't believe how powerful that kid is at such a young age. Well, I better get back home" she then flew off towards west city.

Back near the 439 mountain area, Gohan sat in a tree starring up at the sky thinking, '_I guess your right dad, it's just not going to be the same without you around here anymore. Mom looked like a mess when I told her you weren't coming back…'_

"You feeling better kid?" asked Piccolo who appeared next to Gohan.

"A little bit, just trying to take it all in" replied Gohan.

"You're also now the planets greatest hero" said Piccolo trying to cheer the boy up.

"I can't replace my dad Piccolo, nobody can" responded Gohan still looking at the sky.

"You've already surpassed Goku, he would be proud of you being the new hero of Earth" said Piccolo. "Also, you should keep training, who knows what kind of evil may attack earth in the future."

"I'll try, mom probably won't go along with it though"

"Just don't worry over it kid, life doesn't always turn out the way you would like, you just got to learn to adapt to what is thrown at you" Piccolo then left back to the lookout.

'_Everyone's right, I can't dwell on it, I just hope mom will get through it' _Gohan then got up and flew back to his house to comfort his mother.

By now Sharpner and Erasa had gone home to celebrate with their parents. Videl was in her room laying on her bed thinking about the fight.

'_hmm I still can't figure out'_ Videl was cut off from her thoughts as someone entered her room.

"So how did my little girl hold up watching the fights today?" said a women in her 30s who looked like an older version of Videl. She had the same eyes and skin, but her hair long hair was wrapped in a single pony tail.

"Mom!" shouted Videl as she ran over and gave her mother a hug. "Where were you? I thought you said you were going with dad but I didn't see you with him."

"I was there, just on the sidelines cheering your father on" The women replied. '_More like standing on guard to prevent him from hurting himself' _she thought to herself. "It looks like something else is troubling you though hun."

"Who were those other fighters mom…? I know dad is nowhere near strong enough to fight like they did, but I thought dad was the strongest…" asked Videl.

"I'm not sure exactly who they are Videl, but we owe them a lot for defeating Cell, especially that young boy" replied Videl's mom.

"And how was that boy so strong? He had to be only around my age… I want to be that strong too…"

"I don't know about being as strong as him, that boy is very unique, however, I can train you to become stronger than you are now" She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks mom!" shouted Videl as her eyes lit up thinking about becoming stronger as she playfully punched the air. "Hey when can we start my training?"

"After I make you lunch and find out where your dad is" replied Videl's mom as she watched her daughter run downstairs to the kitchen excitedly.

Videl's mom smiled, '_Looks like that's two things I got to thank that boy for, Videl's never been this enthused and motivated to do something like this before'._

Punching and kicking the air Videl hurried to the kitchen so she could eat and get to her first training lessons. '_I don't know who you are, but just you wait, I'm going to be come even stronger then you!' _Videl thought with a smile on her face.

"Achoo!" sneezed Gohan as he flew back to his house. "Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen not too long from now…"

--

**Both of these chapters so far are being used to build up to how I want this story to go, so please bare with me if its kinda slow at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, again, I have a lot of work to do this semester so I'm trying as hard as I can without shortchanging my actual work ******** enjoy.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about dbz in any shape or form so get off me.**

**Chapter 2**

"YEA THE CHAMPS BACK HOME!" shouted Hercule as he entered his home. '_Huh that's strange, no greeting. Wonder where Celene and Videl are?.' _After another ten minutes of searching, Hercule approached the training room.

"HA! HYA!"

Hercule peaked into the room to see his daughter being taught basic martial arts by his wife Celene. '_Celene is training Videl? Great all I need is another ridiculously strong female in the house'_ He thought. he has a history of being bullied by his wife.

"HEY HOWS MY TWO FAVORITE GIRLS! THE CHAMP IS HOME!" shouted Hercule as he entered the room.

Videl ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "I was so worried about you daddy!" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Aw you shouldn't worry about me sweetpea, I'm the strongest there is and I showed that greenbean a taste of his own medicine."

:_**you know you shouldn't lie to your daughter, you may be able to get away with that with the public but she knows you couldn't of been the one to defeat Cell**__: _Said a voice inside Hercule's head.

:_**Your**__**right Celene… I just want her to look up to me and not think I'm weak**_: he replied.

:_**It doesn't matter how strong or weak you are, you're her father of course she will look up to you, that is if she knows that her father isn't going to tell her lies**_:

:_**I'll talk to her tonight about it**__…_:

:_**Good, now go take a shower, you reek**_:

Videl watched as her father left then she turned to her mom. "Why did dad pretend that he was the one who defeated Cell…?"

"Don't worry about it, your father is just a little confused at the moment, he'll explain everything to you later. Now lets get back to your training."

Later that night after dinner, Hercule followed his daughter up to her room. Once they got inside, before Videl could speak, Hercule spoke up first.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Videl… I didn't really defeat Cell…" he said looking down at his feet.

"Why did you lie?" questioned the girl.

"I just don't want you to think I'm weak and I want you to be proud of me…" Hercule said till starring at his feet.

"Why would I not be proud of you dad? You may not be as strong as Cell or those gold fighters but that doesn't mean your weak, and why would I think that of you anyway?"

"Videl… your mother and I should of told you about this before but, your not fully human…"

"…what??" she said eyes wide.

"Your mother is from a warrior alien race called the Saiyans, which makes you half Saiyan… You and your mom have the potential to be the strongest people on the planet, that's why I feel weak sometimes around you two…"

Videl ran up and gave her father a hug. She then looked up at him, "Daddy, no matter how strong me and mom get, we will always love you."

:_**You see, was that so bad?:**_ Said Celene to Hercule through their bond.

:_**Thank you: **_He replied.

_**:But now that Videl knows the truth, tomorrow I can start her real training: **_Said Celene.

Hercule could literally picture her smirk in his head. '_Saiyans and fighting…'_

It's now been a month after the defeat of Cell, and Gohan had just recently started training again.

"Yea there it is!" cheered Gohan as he spotted the lookout and acsended higher into the sky.

Once he landed he immediately saw Piccolo meditating while Dende and Popo were talking about something else.

"Hey kid, you came here for something?" asked Piccolo.

"Ya, I just started training again and its been kinda slow. I was wondering if you could make me some kind of weights that I could use" asked the boy.

"Yea I just got the right thing for you" he said as he put his hands out facing Gohan.

A momment later four gold rings appeared on each of Gohan's limbs.

"Huh what are these?" asked Gohan.

"Those are special energy bands that restrict your power. The more you power up the more it will weigh you down. Right now you don't feel anything cause your not powered up, the closer you get to max the weights will eventually get heavier until you cant move at all, so be careful with how you use them as well."

"Great! Thanks a lot Piccolo! You should stop by sometime and train with me!" said Gohan as he turned and left towards home.

"Maybe, I don't feel like getting beat up anytime soon though" Piccolo yelled out to Gohan as got out of sight.

Another half a year later on a Saturday afternoon, Erasa had Dragged Videl away from her training to go to the mall.

"Of all the places to go to, why a mall!?" Videl said begging.

"Oh come on, its not that bad, you might be able to find a new look for yourself or spot some hot boy" replied Erasa.

Videl then looked at the store they were heading to. It was some girl's store with all kinds of accessories that didn't quite match Videl's taste.

"Erasa I refuse to go into that store, I'm gonna go sit on the bench out here while you look"

"Suit yourself, but your going inside the next one with me"

"Fine"

Videl then spotted an empty bench and sat down. After a few minutes Videl heard someone behind her possibly in the same situation.

"Come one mom you know how much I hate shopping!" pleaded Gohan.

"Listen here young man, your little brother is going to be here soon so we need to get him some stuff, and I can't carry everything like this" replied Chichi.

"Well can I atleast just go sit out side, your not going to be buying anything big from here right?"

"Ok go sit outside, but I'll need your help in the next store"

"Ok thanks mom!"

Gohan then exited the store looking for a bench, they were all fully occupied except for one that had a girl sitting on it with raven hair.

Gohan slowly sat down next to the girl.

Videl who overheard the boy's conversation with his mother spoke up first.

"So you don't like shopping either huh?" asked Videl.

"It's not that I don't like shopping, its just that I hate all the stores I go into" replied Gohan looking at the girl.

'_This is different… this boys pretty cute, and I NEVER think ANY boy is cute.. he does look familiar though' _thought Videl looking at Gohan.

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" asked Videl.

"Probably not, I hardly come to this city, I live pretty far away" replied Gohan.

"How far do you live?"

"I live in the 439 Mountain area"

"HUH? Then why are you coming here? Isn't there any place closer?"

"No, but its not that far for us"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Whats that?" asked Gohan.

"Crap I gotta go, It was nice talking to you, bye!" said Videl as she darted off seemingly talking into her watch.

"You ready to go Gohan?" asked Chichi

"Uh ya" He responded as he got up taking his eyes off the direction that the girl ran off in.

"Wow I got a lot of stuff, you missed out Videl!" said Erasa to her bestfriend as they entered Videl's house.

"I know what shall I do now" she responded sarcastically.

"Geez you never change Videl, more importantly, who was that cute boy you were talking to huh?"

Videl blushed, "He was nobody! He just hated shopping too so we talked for a bit but then I had to go help the police with a robbery"

"Oh so you regret having to help the police?" Erasa said with a smirk.

"No I don't! I never even got that boy's name"

"Wow your pretty terrible at trying to date boys"

"That's because I wasn't!"

"Whatever you say V"

As Videl entered her room she went over to her desk, she had been up last night trying to figure out those gold fighters who she now knew were other saiyans like herself. She noticed one picture that was pretty big of the boy who fought Cell. She immediately dropped what she was carrying.

"Whats wrong V?" asked Erasa.

"Tha..that boy, he was the boy who fought with Cell!" shouted Videl as she went running to find her mother.

**Hoped you liked it, as always please review.**


End file.
